Mobile systems, such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones use dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) to maximize efficiency at a range of operating frequencies and voltages. DVFS allows the system to change the supply voltage and clock frequency according to demand. By reducing the supply voltage and/or clock frequency during periods of low demand, power may be conserved and battery life extended. Most, if not all, mobile systems include dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Traditionally, DRAM has not supported DVFS because in mobile systems DRAM operates at relatively low speeds for the majority of applications and supporting DVFS in DRAM can significantly increase the cost and complexity of the DRAM device. However, as mobile capabilities increase, and power management becomes a priority, there is a need for memory devices that can support DVFS to improve power efficiency.